<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>....Of Course Its You by Bean_Who_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397177">....Of Course Its You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Who_Writes/pseuds/Bean_Who_Writes'>Bean_Who_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter &amp; Anna Lencioni, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Who_Writes/pseuds/Bean_Who_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another cliche soulmate fanfic that I wrote in the middle of the night because I have no self control.<br/>Au where when you turn 18 you get a tattoo that shows up almost anywhere on your body that has an inscription of the 1st words your soulmate says directly to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo &amp; Nuru &amp; Varian &amp; Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>....Of Course Its You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian had been up late that night, busying himself with a new project. He hadn't even realized it had struck 12 am hours ago and that his 18th birthday had officially hit. He was sitting on cool floor of his workroom in the basement, making several adjustments to the contraption he held in his gloved hands. He finally disided to take a small break to go over his measurements before continuing to the next part of his project. He'd gotten up and stretched his limbs before heading to his desk on the right of him, leaving behind his tools and parts of his little project on the small section of tarp he'd spread on the floor.</p><p>  It was only when he leaned over his desk and slipped off his gloves he noticed it. A sentence tattooed in dark lettering curving around the lower half of his wrist like a bracelet. He certainly knew that THAT wasnt there earlier today. He blinked in surprise, rubbing his eyes to make sure they hadn't been deciveing him. He....he had a soulmark?? No that couldn't be right...it was even his birthday ye-</p><p>.....wait a second.</p><p>  The young man scrambled for his phone that had been pushed to the side of the small desk earlier to make way for his blueprints and notebooks. The screen lit up harshly in the dim lighting of the basement, Varian hissed at the light as he hurriedly turned down the brightness so he could check the damn time.</p><p>  Oh.</p><p>  Oh shit</p><p> There was no goddam way it was 3:47 in the morning, he swore not even minutes ago it was only 9:34 pm. Varian muttered a string of curses as he shut off his phone and set it back on the desk. He was goddam lucky pretty much all his classes where scheduled in the late hours of the afternoon so he would be able to catch up on sleep tomorrow before heading back to campus. He was at his dad's house, visiting for the weekend to celebrate his birthday. Tomorrow, or, technically today was a Monday. He was gonna leave later yesterday night at around 10 or 11 but.....he'd obviously gotten side tracked.</p><p>He sighed, dropping his face into his hands, grumbling tiredly into them. He pulled them away again and glared at his offending right hand in question, where his soulmark still sat. Imprinted permanently onto his skin clear as day. Or well he imagined it would be clear if he wasnt sitting in a dimly lit basement with his eyes glassed over with new found exhaustion (he supposed the hours he stayed up where catching up to him now) it occurred to him that he never actually fully read what his mark said, He had just caught a glimpse of a vaguely word shaped sentence wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>He held his wrist closer to his eyes and squinted, he had to slowly flip his arm to read it fully but he was able to make out the full sentence: 'You do know Damanitus dies at the end of that right?' Varians eye twitched and he balled both of his hands into fists. Whoever his supposed "soulmate" was, he gonna kill them. Damanitus was one of his favorite characters in a new book series he just picked up, and this BITCH who Varian hadn't even MEET yet just offhandedly spoiled the entire goddam thing!! Varian huffed, pushing down his long sleeves to cover the mark, snatching his phone up and stomping off to his room.</p><p> "Goddam son of a bitch, ruining my book before I was even able to get through the 2nd chapter, fucking screw soulmates."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>